madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Melisande's Uprising Arc
Melisande's Uprising Arc is the second story arc of Arc Three from the Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This arc primarily focuses on Melisande Thenardier's uprising against Regin alongside with other Brune rebels after rumors about Tigre's "treason" via Han's message spread across Nice. This arc also introduces Figneria, a new Vanadis and also a longtime acquaintance of Elen and the once renowned Silver Gale Mercenaries. Prologue 'Figneria and the Silver Gale Mercenaries' Eight years ago, Fine was participating a losing battle where she had to fend off the enemy soldiers. In the midst of the battle, Silver Gale Mercenaries's leader Vissarion invited FineEven when Vissarion calmly asked her with calm and friendlier manner, Fine could not let her guard down since the battle was still ongoing despite her allies's defeat, anybody could be her potential enemies.For the defeated mercenaries, they were often sold to slave condition while they were in good condition. For Fine's case, whose presumably had a horrific experience because of her gender or (allegedly) an unknown past, there were fate worst than death.to escape the battlefield together which she complied despite her initial doubts. In the Silver Gale Mercenary's camp, where she In the mercenary groups, most women were acted as entertainer and nurses in the camp, from performing chores to even the entertainers. For Fine's case, female mercenaries were rare and because of her distrust upon anyone, she would either knocking out any men who attempt to get close to her with ulterior motives or ignored those who belittled her with loathsomeness and animosity. was gazed by everyone, Fine met a young pair of Elen and Lim who greeted her with politeness before they were told by Vissarion to leave for their tent. Whilst discussing their trade for gold and horses, Fine asked Vissarion about Elen since she never seen a child apprentice like her, to which Vissarion stated that the young girl was the group's veteran and his crown jewel. Even she wasn't the group's official memberBecause she often going on her missions by her own, Fine rarely associated or affiliated to any mercenaries group., Fine would occasionally helped out the Silver Gale Mercenaries in numerous missions due to her growing friendship with Vissarion. At one point, Fine also learned from Elen that Vissarion had a vision to build a country where people could live in a peaceful lifestyle, only to be belittled by even his fellow mercenaries. Aside from Fine, even the Silver Gale's veteran mercenaries-whom Vissarion's entrusted- found their leader's vision for building a kingdom baffling. The only people who were truly admired Vissarion's vision were Elen and Lim. Nevertheless, Fine helplessly listened to Vissarion's dreams after seeing the children's admiration over the leader's ambition despite her skepticism. Two years later however, Fine and Silver Gale Mercenaries became mutual enemies in an unknown battle where she fought and slain Vissarion in a duel, meaning the former mercenary leader's vision also shattered and most of the Silver Gale Mercenaries including Elen and Lim went seperated ways. Chronology 'Tigre's Act of "Treason"' Poem for the Brune Hero (To be added..) 'Fine the New Vanadis of Zhcted' (To be added...) 'Melisande's Uprising Incident: Civil Conflict Between Cousins' Rebellion in Nice (To be added..) Tigre and Valentina vs Ganelon (To be added...) Auguste's Sacrifice (To be added...) Melisande's Last Stand and Death (To be added...) 'Valentina's Espionage of Tigre and Regin' (To be added...) 'The Aftermath: Resuming Retaliation Against Sachstein Invasion' (To be added...) Notable Event *Melisande's Uprising Story Impact *Fine made her official appearance in this arc since her teasing appearance in Homecoming Arc.Light Novel Volume 11 Chapter 4 Before she even received Bargren, Fine was a famous wandering mercenary whose professional fighting skills and distrust tendencies preceded her reputation. Her encounter with the once renowned Silver Gale Mercenaries and its three former members (Vissarion, Elen and Lim) have changed her life forever, **Fine's past relationships with Elen and Lim are briefly explored where she seemly have some fondness with the young girls. Of all the girls she met however, Fine finds Elen more interesting as the future Vanadis was eager to befriend with her and tells stories about Vissarion's vision in establish his ideal kingdom. Elen's position as Leitmeritz's Vanadis and Bargren's decision to choose her as a Vanadis further prompting Fine to eager reunite with Elen and Lim. **Even as one of Silver Gale Mercenaries occasional ally, Fine also ironically became their notorious enemy where she single handily causing the Silver Gale's downfall by defeated and slain Vissarion. Despite this incident, Vissarion's ambition has gave Fine some degree of influence to fulfill his vision to create an ideal country. *Elen's backstory and upbringing under the Silver Gale Mercenaries are briefly explored where she was adopted by Vissarion ten years ago before the beginning of the series. *Vissarion made his brief appearance in this arc where he acted as Elen's father-figured mentor and Fine's friend (later rival). Whilst beloved by his men, Vissarion is also a mentor to Elen and Lim which resulting the girls as one of Zhcted's best warriors in the future. Even as one of the series's posthumous characters, Vissarion's legacy greatly influenced the life of Elen and Fine. *The aftermath after Melisande's death bring significant effects to everyone in this arc. Not only the Moonlight Knights successfully quelled the uprising, it also strengthen Regin's resolution to put Brune's peace and safety as foremost. **With the uprising has been quelled, the Moonlight Knights would shift their priorities in repelling the remaining Sachstein Army's unit from the west.Light Novel Volume 12 Chapter 4 Trivia *If you includes the late Sasha, Fine is the eighth Vanadis to be introduced in the series. Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arc